A one day educational Summit is planned for April, 1992 in Detroit on. breast cancer: education, prevention, detection and initiatives focused on worksite screening programs. This summit is hosted by the Meyer L. Prentis Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit (MLPCCCMD) along with the National Cancer Institute and the Susan G. Komen Foundation. The aim of the Breast Cancer Education Summit is to provide modern information of the state of breast cancer: the scope of the problem; populations at risk; new treatment strategies; and to establish a network for local initiatives in worksites for breast cancer education and screening. The Summit content will be of practical and particular value to local businesses, labor and community organizations. We will attempt to reach the largest cross section of women possible in the region, especially those medically underserved and hard to reach. The MLPCCCMD has a strong historical track record in breast cancer, its outreach efforts and its ability to serve minority populations. The population served by the MLPCCCMD is 33% black and 54% women. An important initiative of this center is the Avoidable Mortality Project which aims to decrease mortality and morbidity from breast cancer in black women by increasing access to mammography. In addition to information exchange and planning, the Summit will provide a network for area agencies and organizations which have worksite programs in place, as well as for organizations who wish to establish such programs. An important follow-up of the summit will be a semiannual convocation of key organizations to evaluate strategies and attempt to increase their impact.